The Four-Way Kiss
by jojoDO
Summary: Team RWBY is finally back together, and the girls couldn't be happier. So they decide to celebrate their reunion with the most legendary and challenging technique... The Four-Way Kiss.


**RWBY has become totally bland and dreary. So here's my own little fluffy, lighthearted fantasy where everything is happy and the girls are closer than ever. Enjoy!**

Today was a day of celebration. No, the battle wasn't won... no, the villain hadn't been destroyed... no, peace hadn't been restored to the lands... but today, one thing was accomplished.

Finally... Team RWBY could call themselves by their actual name again.

It had been a difficult time for all four of them. Each of the girls had walked their own path, on their own journeys of self-discovery. In a perfect world, it could be said that each girl found enlightenment... but the answer is never that clear-cut. But despite everything, they each had that feeling of emptiness in their hearts: as if they were missing someone they cared about. That feeling eventually brought them back together.

Just for one day, the four of them decided to be happy together. They tossed aside all their mental and emotional baggage, and decided to have a party together. It wasn't long until all four of them were laughing and smiling, just like the old days. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang... together again... like everything was okay again.

"HAHAHA! Okay, okay, everyone get in a circle!" Ruby commanded, using her hands to beckon the others near her. Little giggles were leaking out, even as she tried to keep a composed face.

"Uhhh... it's impossible to make a circle with just four people." Weiss replied sarcastically. "This is more like a... diamond."

"THEN MAKE A DIAMOND!" Ruby angrily squeaked, waving her fists erratically.

"Chill out, sis! What are you on about, anyway?" Ruby's older sister Yang chimed in.

"I just wanna do something together." Ruby replied. "Now everyone, tighten up."

"...You better not be pranking us." Blake bluntly stated. "I swear, if you have Nora somewhere waiting with a bucket of water-"

"Chillax, it's nothing like that!" Ruby grinned. "Cmon Blake, I swore I'd never dump a bucket of water on you again. I know you hate it soooooo much~"

"...Y-yeah." she grunted, quickly looking away with a blush. Her little kitty ears very slightly shifted.

"So what are we doing here?" Weiss finally addressed.

Ruby thrust her arm in the air. "I wanna do... THE FOUR-WAY KISS!"

"Oh boy." Blake facepalmed.

"The Four-Way Kiss?" Yang asked, eyebrow raised. "You do know that's a legendary technique that's never been performed successfully in one go? It's very annoying to attempt."

"Y-yeah, the first few times!" Ruby pouted. "But I think we deserve to try it out on this special occasion. WHO'S WITH MEEEEEE?!"

Yang shrugged with a grin. "Heh, I'm game."

Blake gave a smile and nodded. "Let's do it."

Weiss scoffed and folded her arms. "Just watch where your head goes."

The four of them stood in formation, faces drawn back, preparing to move on Ruby's word.

"Okay, ready? 1...2...3!"

The four of them quickly leaned in, lips puckered and homing in on a singular location. Their faces grew closer and closer until...

BONK!

"Owwww!"

"Ahhhh! Ouch ouch ouch!"

"Ahh, RUBY! You headbutted me in the nose!" Weiss whined, her hand clutching her nose and making her words sound nasal.

"Oopsie... uhh... is it bleeding?" Ruby asked, scratching her head.

"I dunno... I think I smell blood!" she groaned in response.

"Oh it's just your imagination, you baby." Yang teased.

"SHUSH! I know what my own nose smells!"

"I really don't see any blood, Weiss." Blake chimed in. "You know, maybe your brain is tricking you into-"

"ENOUGH!" Weiss growled.

"Cmon guys, let's go again! I know we can get it!" Ruby exclaimed.

"...You're serious?" Weiss groaned. "What if you break my nose this time with your big forehead?!"

"I won't hit you again. Swearsies~"

"Grrrr... you owe me if you do. I'll make you pay for my facial reconstruction surgery."

The four of them once again got into position, their heads forming a perfect diamond, with one specific center target to hit.

"Okay, guys! Let's do this! 1...2...3!"

Their faces quickly closed distance, all four headed for one singular point...

BONK!

"Oww... Y-Yang, you poked me in the eye with your nose..." Blake nervously mumbled.

"RUBY! YOU KISSED MY EYEBALL! GROSS!" Weiss squealed. "That's it, I'm done!"

"No wait! Waaaaaait! Just one more try. Please?" Ruby pleaded.

The three of them looked at her, their faces expressing their fading confidence.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease~?"

Ruby had the most adorable, pitiful, cutest of faces. Nobody could deny those puppy eyes, even if they asked for a million dollars and your immortal soul...

"Fine. ONE MORE TRY." Yang stated.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I guess..."

Blake merely nodded with a tiny smile.

The four of them got into position, readying their heads to join at the rendezvous point in the center. This was it... no more screw-ups.

"Okay, we got it this time! 1...2... THREEEEE!"

Their faces all zoomed forward, lips extended, preparing for one big clash... and they impacted. But the collision was not followed by pain... but by a soft warmth.

"Mmmm~"

Their lips all joined together in perfect unison, each girl getting just as much as the ones adjacent to her. The accuracy was completely spot on, not an inch out of place for any of them. It was the most perfect, symmetrical four-way kiss in the universe.

"MMMMMMMWAH!"

All four of them pulled back with a loud smooch, followed by a clamor of giggles from each of them as they reveled in success.

"Wooooo! We did it! Third try~!" Ruby cheered.

"It only cost me my nose and eye..." Weiss said with a grin.

Yang playfully punched her arm. "Oh shut up, you enjoyed it~"

Yang and Blake playfully nudged the giggling Weiss forwards until she pressed against Ruby, then the two of them followed suit as the girls all huddled up together in a loving embrace. The four girls stood there for a while and embraced, as if the world was a better place and all their conflicts had vanished...

"I love you guys..." Ruby softly stated, leaning her head over to press against her sister's shoulder. Yang softly kissed her temple and smiled.

"Thanks for that, sis."

 **THE END**


End file.
